Un amour goût
by Dulanoire
Summary: L'Amour eut avoir des milliards de saveurs... Une saveur par amour. Ici seront rassemblées quelques unes de ces saveurs, basées sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Bonne lecture :
1. Un amour gout chocolat

**Note de l'auteur**_ :_ Voici un recueil qui accueillera quelques OS sur le thème "Un amour gout...". Il peut comporter sur des couples het, yuri ou yaoi bref c'est la fête ^^'

Celui ci est sur un couple yuri. Si ça vous gêne passez votre chemin je ne vous en voudrai pas ^^' Je vous laisse le découvrir...

* * *

**Un amour au goût de chocolat**

Fin de l'été. Le soleil est encore chaud et les peaux bronzées. C'est la rentrée.

Deux regards rieurs qui se croisent. Des retrouvailles. Et puis, quelques temps après un premier baiser... Deux amies peuvent-elles devenir plus ? Lavande et Parvati ont envie d'essayer.

Quoi de plus normal pour elles que de s'aimer ?

Elles explorent l'univers du premier vrai amour. Encore un peu hésitantes, elles n'en sont pas moins amoureuses... Elles rient ensembles, se rapprochent. L'Indienne timide se livre de plus en plus tandis que l'exubérante blonde se révèle plus complexe qu'elle ne semble l'être. Par ses baisers, elle panse l'âme déchirée de Parvati. Cette dernière, par ses caresses, redonne confiance à sa petite amie.

Quoi de plus doux que d'être enfin soutenue ? De ne plus être seule ?

Padma n'est pas jalouse que l'amour que porte sa sœur à Lavande. Elle est ravie pour elle au contraire. Mais elle ne peut s'empecher d'avoir peur... Car elle pressent que cet amour ne peut pas se finir de façon heureuse. Il est trop total. La peur de l'abandon n'a pas disparu des cœurs de deux jeunes filles. Elles ont du mal à aborder tous les sujets de crainte de perdre l'autre. Cependant, pour l'instant elles rayonnent. Main dans la main elles paraissent fortes comme des déesses ou des reines.

Quoi de plus agréable que de ne plus avoir mal ?

La Salle sur Demande. Leur refuge. Là où sans gêner les autres, elles peuvent se retrouver. Elles parlent d'un peu de tout, lisent, s'embrassent... Puis un soir décident de rester ensembles. La Salle leur fourni un grand lit confortable. Elles regardent un film, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Sages. Pour l'instant.

Quoi de plus long que l'attente d'un baiser ?

Leurs lèvres se joignent. Le film se finit trop lentement, elles se forcent à le regarder jusqu'à la fin. Quand il se termine, elles laissent cours à leur amour. La lumière s'éteint. Leurs baisers se font plus passionnés, leurs langues dansent un ballet sensuel, tandis que leurs mains se font vagabondes, étudiant les réactions de l'autre. Cachées dans l'ombre, elles se livrent... Les vêtements se retirent l'un après l'autre, doucement, sans brusquer. Bientôt, peau à peau, elles s'introduisent l'une en l'autre. Savourant l'étrange mélange de douleur et de plaisir lié qu'elles découvrent ensemble...

Quoi de plus confortable qu'un amour dont on est sur ?

Un mois. Un mois d'amour, de découvertes, de douceur chaleureuse et enveloppante. Un mois qui se grava dans l'âme des deux filles. Mais juste un mois. Parvati a rompu, de peur que Lavande rompe avant... Même si cette dernière ne le voulait pas.

Quoi de plus douloureux qu'une première vraie rupture ?

Elles sont restées amies. Lavande a tenté de nier ses sentiments. Sans grand succès... Pour elle Parvati n'est pas qu'une amie. Même si elle n'est plus son amour...

Il reste entre elles un souvenir aussi bien blanc par moment que plus sombre à d'autres, allant jusqu'au noir intense... Un souvenir aussi bien sucré qu'amer. C'est ce que laisse sur les lèvres un amour au goût chocolat.


	2. Un amour gout neige

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est un peu long pour un drabble, un peu court pour un OS alors je le mets ici, en esperant choquer personne... J'espère que ce nouveau texte vous plaira. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant Toluene de Megurine Luka.

Bonne lecture et... reviews?

* * *

Une danse au milieu des flocons. Qui aurait pu croire qu'ainsi une histoire aurait pu commencer ? Une danse, rien de plus, rien de moins, une danse esquissée par une demoiselle au cœur de glace. Fleur Delacour. Tant aimée, tant désirée, elle s'est refermée et plus aucun homme ne peut l'approcher. Elle a terminé ses études mais ne sait plus que faire et là, en Roumanie, au milieu de ce champ enneigé, elle danse pour se sentir vivante. L'alcool transparent qu'elle a avalé brûle ses veines et l'empeche de ressentir le froid sur ses bras nus. Mais elle ignore qu'à l'orée du bois non loin de là, un jeune homme de feu la regarde, envieux. Envieux de la liberté que ses pas laissent entrevoir, envieux de l'apaisement un peu torturé que dessinent ses traits. Envieux aussi de ce corps si sublime qu'un autre a forcément du tenir entre ses bras. Bill ne peut détacher son regard d'elle. Mais le jour tombe, la demoiselle s'arrete sous les fleurs de neige et retourne à l'auberge où elle réside pour l'instant.

Le lendemain, instinctivement, le jeune homme revient. Avec raison. La demoiselle aux cheveux lunaires est revenue danser sous la neige... Toujours bras nus, vêtue d'une robe blanche, elle ferme les yeux et semble voler. Pour l'accompagner, Bill pense aux notes cristallines d'une boite à musique ou d'un piano. Ou au son doux d'une flute. Elle est belle. Mais pas que grace à son corps parfait ou à son visage sans défauts. Plutot grace à la douceur et au désespoir qui se lisent sur ses traits. Il se souvint d'elle. Que fait-elle si loin de chez elle, loin de sa petite sœur angélique et de ses parents aimants, perdue au milieu d'une contrée glacée et désertée sauf par les fous et les natifs. Est-elle folle ? Peut être en un sens... Comme lui. Mais déjà elle repart. Il souffle, telle une promesse un à demain étouffé.

Et cette comédie recommence pendant quelques semaines. Il n'ose jamais déranger la fée dans sa danse rituelle. Mais un soir, alors que l'alcool lui brule aussi les veines, il la rejoint et danse avec elle. Elle ne semble pas surprise, elle se contente d'un sourire pâle. Ils se rapprochent, se frolent, pour mieux s'écarter... L'odeur qui se dégagent du couple n'est pas celle musquée de la sueur mais plutot celle métallique du sang et de la neige. Les cheveux de feu et ceux de glace s'enlacent, comme les corps n'osent le faire. Leurs lèvres se trouvent, poussées par la séduction qui se dégagent de leurs mouvements. La demoiselle ne fuit pas et accepte ce baiser. Le premier qu'elle offre. Mais ça, il ne le saura pas. Sous la neige, ils se trouvent. Leurs cœurs s'ouvrent à leur folie commune. Est-ce vraiment une folie ? Les flocons qui tombent leur murmurent le contraire. Alors Bill la prend par la main, sa petite main blanche et froide, et l'entraine avec lui. Elle accepte. Et ne l'a plus jamais quitté...

Les mots sont tellement superflus quand la danse est là... Un amour au goût de neige ne peut hélas qu'être frôlé par le froid et le sang, mais comme à chaque hiver, la neige reviendra recouvrir leurs plaies d'une fine couche glacée. Leurs blessures s'arreteront de pleurer, gelées par la beauté des fleurs de froid.


End file.
